


So Sue Me

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [21]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is suing the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

“Do you really think you can sue me for this? I didn’t do anything. Besides, I have the best lawyer I know. Do you really want to risk that over a little argument?” Santana says, and struggles not to slip into Spanish.

Hermione draws herself up to her full height (only an inch taller than her opponent but she’ll take it) and juts her chin out.

“You slandered my entire family, and nearly jeopardized the entire wizarding community in the process. You should know better, Santana,” she says, spitting her name out like poison.

“You have no proof of what I said, or of who heard me,” Santana fires back.

“And I have Luna as a character witness.”

Hermione scoffs. “She has a reputation, you know. No one will believe her in a court of law.”

Santana sucks in a sharp breath.

“That is  _it,_ Granger. It’s on.”


End file.
